Charmed Ones up for Auction
by CharmingAngel90210
Summary: the new charmed ones are born but sum1 is after them and wants to put them up for auction......


Notes: Piper and Leo are married, Phoebe and Cole are married, Prue and Andy are married, and Paige and Glenn are married. Wyatt Matthew is Pipers first born son, 10 years old, Powers: orbing and Temporal status. Melinda Riley is Pipers youngest daughter, 7 years old, Powers; Orbing and Healing and Molecular combustion. Mackenzie Alexandra is Phoebe and Cole's daughter, 9 and half years old, Powers: Premonitions and energy balls and the ability to shimmer. Margot Dorothy is Paige's newborn daughter, new born, Powers: half human, witch half has telekinesis and orbing Megan Alyssa is one of Prue's newborn twins, new born, Powers: astral projection, and healing from Andy's side (he's a white lighter now) Mia Rose is Prue's youngest twin, new born, Powers: telekinetic orbing  
  
Hmmmmmm Prue sighed as she sifted through the stuff in the freezer. "How did you guys do it when you were pregnant?" Prue asked her sisters Piper Phoebe and Paige "What? Have a craving for food all the time? Well it was easy" Piper laughed " Now ya see that not funny at all," Prue said with a glare " Speaking of which have any of you seen Mackenzie?" Phoebe sighed looking up from her laptop. " I have, I think she's in her room with Mellie and Wyatt" Paige said Paige sat down (well she tried) her big stomach getting in the way. " Hey sis, wanna go do some kinda pregnant workout?" Prue said " Yeah ok but I can't wait till this is over!" Paige grumbled hoping no one had heard her. " Well at least your due date is supposed to be tommorow, the twins are not due for another 2 weeks" Prue said as a matter of factly " Uh Oh speaking of which" Paige said glancing at a puddle of water " My water just broke"  
  
84 minutes later Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Prue, Andy, Melinda, Wyatt, And Mackenzie were waiting in the waiting room for Glenn and Paige. " Do you think she's ok?' Andy said to Prue and Piper "she's been in there an awful while" Just as he said that, Glenn came running down the hall breathless with excitement. " The baby's been born, you can go see Paige and the baby now" " Is it a girl or a boy?" Leo asked. " Girl" Glenn answered " What's her name?" Phoebe prodded " Paige should have the honors, go see her," Glenn said with a gentle shove The group all trooped to room 143 and knocked. Paige's voice instantly answered, " Come on in" They all walked inside to find a bundle wrapped in a soft pink blankie in Paige's arms. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue all obsessed over their new niece, especially Phoebe " Awwww lemmi hold her Paige. Please!" Phoebe begged of Paige Paige handed her over to her sister. " Wait what's her name?" Piper wondered " Her name is Margot Dorothy" Paige said with love visibly seen in her eyes " Awwwwwwww what an adorable name" Prue and Piper said Phoebe started making cooing sounds at Margot All of a sudden Prue groans and almost slips in a puddle of water. Andy shouts and says " Oh my god she's having the twins!" Cole runs out to find doctors and nurses. Some rush in and put Prue in a wheelchair Andy close behind. " We'll be back soon" Andy blows them all kisses " Good luck" The sisters shout in unison While waiting for Prue the family obsesses over baby Margot. " Wyatt come over here" Paige says Wyatt walks over and asked what " You wanna hold her?" She asks " Ugh another girl!" he grumbles Leo looks at his son with a glare that meant don't be rude to your Aunt hold Margot Wyatt takes Margot and his scowl instantly softens for his new baby cousin " She is pretty cute and I do love her" Wyatt sheepishly grins Piper and Leo smile at their son. Paige takes her daughter from Wyatt and smothers her with love. " I wonder if the twins will be girls or boys!" Cole wonders out loud Mean time Melinda and Mackenzie have woken up. " Mommy? What are we doing here?" Mackenzie asks in fear " Shh don't worry its just that Aunty Paige had her baby" Phoebe said Mackenzie's fear instantly goes away " oooooh can I hold her?" Mackenzie asks Paige " Sure, just lean on me incase she's to heavy" " OK Aunty Paige I-" Mackenzie was cut off by a scream that sounded like Prue's " Oh my god, im gonna go check on Prue" Piper said Piper and Phoebe are about to burst into the room next door when Andy comes out " The twins have been born and they're gorgeous," Andy said " Can we go see our new extended family?" Phoebe said " Sure" The trio walked into Prues room to see Prue, holding two bundles wrapped in soft yellow blankets. " Oh my gosh Prue, How ya feeling?" Piper asked walking over to her sister " Are they girls or boys?" Phoebe asked the joy mounting up in her because all 3 of the new charmed ones had been born on the same day. " Both girls" Andy answered smiling " What are they're names?" Leo asked (he just walked in with Cole and Paige and Glenn and Margot and Wyatt and Mackenzie) " Well this one (holding up one of the baby's), her name is Mia Rose Halliwell, and this one (holding up the other) is Megan Alyssa Halliwell" Prue said smiling at her daughters " How are you going to be able to tell the difference between them?" Paige asked her sister "Well Mia is the one with freckles across her nose and she has lighter hair" Prue answered " Those names are completely adorable, Can I hold on of them?" Piper asked " Alright, Which one?" " Doesn't matter they're both to cute to decide, you pick!" Piper chimed " Ok well then im gonna give you Mia because her older sissy is sleeping" " Fine" Piper said taking Mia from Prue and holding her new niece tight Melinda decided to enter in on the convo at that moment. " Mommy Mommy! Is that another one of my new cousins?" She asked giggling " Yep Mellie, Why don't you go see Megan?" Leo said to his daughter " OK OK, but after I wanna see all my couzies together" Mellie answered " Aunty Prue can I hold Megey pease?" Little Melinda asked " Ok and why don't you be the one to introduce Margot to her cousins, Mia and Megan?" Prue asked her niece " Yaaaaaaaay!" Prue handed Megan to Melinda, Paige put Margot in 1 of the 3 bassinets in between hers and Prues beds, and Piper put Mia in another one of the bassinets. Melinda walked over to her cousins and showed Megan to her sister and cousin. " Hi babies this is Megan and you guys are gonna be the next Charmed Ones!" " Mellie! No I told you not to speak witchy in public!" Piper scolded Melinda uttered a quick sorry, put the baby in her bassinet and started to cry Piper comforted her daughter's cry to a whimper when a nurse came in " I'm gonna need for you guys to go, these ladies need their rest, but they will be able to come home tommorow." The nurse said with a sigh " Can we stay?" Andy asked, Glenn nodded " Im sorry but no, tommorow as soon as you get here you can release your wives" The nurse said The group stood inline to give their new family hugs and kisses " Bye Prue and Paige we love you, and good luck!" The family said They all kissed their new nieces and left.  
  
A day later the whole family was home. As soon as Margot Dorothy opened her eyes you would find out that she has light brown eyes like her mommy's. The charmed ones were sitting in the living room having a sister moment when Wyatt called out " Moooooooommmmmmmy! I'm not feeling well!!" Wyatt screamed from his room Piper nearly jumped out of her skin, she ran upstairs to his room and found.... " Mom, I'm itching," he said almost in tears and scratching like crazy! " AH OH, you have the chicken pox," Piper said in dismay " Go put on your PJ's and stay away from your sister and your cousins" " Wait what are the chicken pox?" Wyatt asked " It's where you get red spots and you get itchy all the time, now go to bed," Piper answered in a firm voice. " Alright" Wyatt trooped to his bed Piper was about to call Phoebe for help when. " Ahhhhhh mommy! I think Mackenzie put a spell on me!!" Melinda cried from downstairs Piper groaned and skidded downstairs to find Prue trying to comfort her niece " Shhhhh honey I don't think your cousin would do that, she loves you too much!" Prue said " Thanks Prue, your a lifesaver, Ill take over now." Piper sighed " Mellie, did you go near Wyatt?" Piper asked Melinda " No mommy. Why?" She asked " Because he has chicken pox too!" Piper answered " Leeeeeeeoooooo, Get your white lighter butt down here now!!" Phoebe shouted " Jeez Phoebs lower the volume!" Paige said, " Margot's sleeping." " Sorry" Phoebe whispered " Its just that Mackenzie has it too!" " Wow what's going on here?" Prue wondered. At that time Leo orbed in " What guys, I was in a meeting!" Leo said in disappointment " The kids have chicken pox" " Shoot, you have to take the babies to the doctor, this is dangerous" Leo sighed " No not the babies, Melinda, Wyatt, and Mackenzie have it" Paige answered " To the point, Can you heal them?" Phoebe asked " No, because they weren't hurt by evil so I can't, its against the rules" Leo answered softly" Sorry" " Fine" Leo orbed out " Go put the kids in bed" Piper ordered Phoebe and Paige " Please" " Fine" Paige put her new born in her bassinet and walked upstairs with Phoebe " Ok kiddies, Go to your rooms and I will get those walkie talkies that grams gave you for Melinda's birthday" Paige said The kids cried "yay" and ran to their rooms. Paige was about to walk into Mackenzie's room to give her the rules about the chicken pox and give her her walkie-talkie when Prue shouted " Annnnddddy, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Glenn, and Cole come here please!" Prue screamed The family ran downstairs in fear, when they got there all they saw was Prue with tears in her eyes and her holding Mia and Megan. " What, Prue? What is it?" Leo asked fearfully " Nothing bad its just Mia and Megan opened their eyes for the first time" Prue smiled "Oh my gosh!" Andy went over and kissed his daughters and Prue on the forehead. The family rushed over and soon found out that the twins had bluish, grayish, greenish eyes like their mommy's. The family had a happy moment until.. " Oh my gosh we forgot about the other kids!" Paige and Phoebe went up stairs into the kids' room. Phoebe first went to Wyatt rooms " Wyatt, can I come in?" She asked " Who is it?" came the reply " Its your aunt Phoebe, sweetie" Phoebe said " You can come in, but never call me sweetie again!" Wyatt's harsh reply hurt Phoebe. Phoebe walked in to find a mess, with Wyatt in the middle of it " Wyatt what's wrong?" Phoebe asked " I hate having the chicken pox and I hate only having girls in this family!" he answered dully " Ok first of all, about the girls, that isn't bad! They are part of the family and you should accept them," Phoebe explained Phoebe sat down on Wyatt's bed before continuing. " Now about the chicken pox, they aren't that bad I had them once too, I caught it from your Mom" " Well now I have them, why cant I do a spell on myself and Melinda and Mackenzie?" Wyatt asked his aunt " Because its personal gain, you know that!" Phoebe answered " Well this stinks, because I can't go out of my room, I can't play with Mellie or Mecki, I can't eat with everyone else either!" Wyatt said " Well you get to be extra special until they go away, because whenever you ring this bell someone will come into your room and get you what you want also you get to eat in your bed with the TV on in your room, it'll be fun, trust me I had to go through the same thing when I was 10" Phoebe said cheerfully Phoebe could see Wyatt's smile creeping up from under his frown " Aww thanks aunt Phoebe now I feel better" Wyatt smiled Wyatt gave Phoebe a hug. " Well I gotta go now, here's your bell" Phoebe said Phoebe left to go find Paige, She was about to walk into her sister's room when Paige came rushing out and almost knocked Phoebe over. " Woahhh where's the fire sis?" Phoebe asked, alarmed " Oh nothing its just that I am late to work again and I have to go to Mecki's room, so I'm rushing" Paige said in a huff " Oh don't worry about it, I'll take care of it!" Phoebe explained " Oh thank you honey" Paige said giving Phoebe a kiss on the cheek " No problemo" Phoebe sang, and headed to her daughters room " Mackenzie!?" Can I come in?" Phoebe asked " Ok mommy" Mackenzie answered a little too cheerfully' Phoebe walked in her daughter's room " I have just come to tell you the rules of chicken pox and give you your bell" Phoebe said Mackenzie smiled her toothiest smile and gladly took the bell " Ok, who are you and what have you done with Mecki?" Phoebe asked, suspicious " Oh mommy" was all Mackenzie could think of to say " What have you been up to, young lady?" Phoebe asked her daughter Mackenzie blushed and said nothing " You haven't been casting any spells to make your chicken pox go away, have you?" " No, mommy" She answered " I know its personal gain" " Alright if you say so" Phoebe obviously didn't believe her daughter, but was willing to let it slide for now Phoebe explained the rules to Mackenzie and left  
  
CUT TO: Paige's room "Shh!" Wyatt shushed his sister and cousin and continued " I know that our mom's told us not to do and spell's, he paused to scratch, but this is making me crazy!" " Yeah, I know" Melinda answered her big brother  
  
" So im thinking we do a spell and just say that they went away" Wyatt said  
  
" Uhh, I don't think that's such a good idea" Mackenzie said, "Our moms and aunts are too smart!" " Oh don't be such a goody good!" Wyatt answered cheekily " Yeah" Melinda echoed, " We've broken Wiccan rules before!" "Remember the time when you wanted a puppy.. Wyatt cut his sister off " Enough!" If you want to do the spell come over here on Mellie's bed, if not get out of her room Wyatt declared " Oh alright, Mecki said, her shoulders "shlumped" " You win" " Ok, now who knows a spell that we can do?" Wyatt asked " Um, I think that we'll have to make one up." Mackenzie answered " Ok, anyone have any idea's?" Wyatt said " Well I heard Aunty Paige and Aunty Prue making one up before, when they had to vanquish the creepers" Melinda said thoughtfully, I kinda got an idea of how to do it. " Welllll." Wyatt and Mackenzie said together " How about.? Wyatt, Mellie, and Mecki got chicken pox and, we don't like them, so make them go away, don't let them stay, so we can be happy and play today" Melinda chanted " I like it!" Wyatt cheered " Now lets hold hands and say it quick before anyone notices us together" Mecki said in a hushed voice Together, the small "coven" recited the spell A blue light fell over the room and the chandelier started to shake. When the blue light went away the kids all looked at each other. " Um, Wyatt what happened? Melinda asked her brother Just then Mackenzie gave a little shriek. Wyatt looked at her and gasped. She was covered in scales and had a snout. " Wyatt" she complained " I told you we should never have cast that spell, you can never beat personal gain" Mackenzie whined " Yeah, Wyatt" Melinda echoed " Oh you be quite Melinda, you wanted to do it too" Wyatt put in " Ok lets figure out how to fix it before anyone notices us" Mecki whispered Just then they heard footsteps that sounded very much like Paige's. " Ah Oh, Scatter!" Wyatt yelled Mackenzie shimmered off and Wyatt and Melinda orbed When Wyatt got to his room he found his mom waiting. Wyatt gave a small nervous laugh; he was just starting to get scales. " H, Hi mommy, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked " I was just checking up on you, but that's beside the point. Piper answered, "Where did you orb in from?" She asked him, suspiciously " From the bathroom" He answered innocently " Let me see your arms please" She demanded Wyatt gulped and pushed up his sleeves to reveal green and brown gross scales. " Wyatt!" Piper scolded " What have you been doing?" She asked Wyatt told her the whole story but didn't mention Mellie and Mecki. Somehow Piper knew that they had been involved " What about Melinda, has she been doing this too?" Wyatt hated lying to his mom but in order to keep his sister and cousin outta trouble, he had to. " They didn't do anything" Wyatt answered as best as he could Piper tried again " What about Mecki?" she asked Wyatt was dying from all this lying and finally cracked. " Mackenzie also did it," He answered solemnly. He opened his mouth and eyes in a surprised look, as if he knew his cousin would kill him afterwards. " Mackenzie Alexandra Halliwell, come here and bring your mom with you on the way" Piper yelled so the whole house could hear. After about a minute and there was no answer, Piper huffed off and was back in 2 minutes with a surprised sister and her daughter. " Ok would somebody pleeeeaaaaaase tell me what's going on?" Phoebe looked at her daughter and shrieked. " Go ahead Mackenzie, tell your mother" Piper said " Tell me what?" Phoebe spun around to look at Piper, confused "Aunty Piper, please tell mom yourself," Mackenzie begged " No, Piper said in a firm voice" " Wait how do YOU know to begin with?" Mackenzie looked at Wyatt suspiciously, who was now behind Pipers back. Mackenzie figured it out. " Wyatt!" She whined, jumping up and down " We promised that we wouldn't tell on each other!" " OK that's enough" Piper said, " Who else did this?" Mackenzie felt that since Wyatt rat on her, she could rat on Melinda! " Melinda did it too," She said thoughtfully Melinda thought that someone had summoned her and so when she heard her name, she orbed in, covered in scales. " Mellie, Mackenzie told me the story of your little spell that you cast" Piper said " Oops!" Melinda said " Cant you just help us get rid of this personal gain?" She asked " Alright, we'll let you off the hook ONLY this time!" Phoebe said Piper began to walk out of Wyatt's room to the BOS in the attic. All of her family followed as fast as they could. They got to the attic and Piper found the spell but then realized that they needed the power of 4. She called her sisters, Paige and Prue. Paige orbed in, holding Prue's hand. " What do you guys want?" Prue asked, whining " The kids here cast a spell to make their chicken pox go away and they got hit with personal gain," Phoebe answered sighing. " Alright, lets just get this over with" Paige said. Together, the sisters recited the spell, with the kids in the middle of a pentagram. Instantly their personal gain went away. But not all their trouble was gone. Just as they finished the elders summoned all 4 sisters "up". "Lovely" Piper growled "Why do they need us now?" She whined " I have an idea" Phoebe answered " Prue, Paige and I will go up there and see what they want while you stay with the kids down here" " Fine" All sisters agreed and then Paige, Prue and Phoebe were off.  
  
CUT TO: "up there" (otherwise known as elder world) As soon as the 3 sisters had orbed up there they found Leo, Andy, and Cole already up there. They were sitting in a circle on the floor with 4 elders. " Ahhh, finally, you've arrived" One of the elders said, he gestured towards 4 empty seats. Another elder asked a question " Where is Piper?" he asked, looking down " Helloooooo!" Paige said " We have kids ya know!" She looked at him in disgust " Lets get down to business, now why have you summoned the whole damn family up here?" Prue asked " We have a very serious problem," One of the elders explained " There is a time traveling demon named Tempus running out there" He coughed before continuing " We have found out from our sources that his plan is to time travel back to where before you had your powers, that is how he plans to kill you, since you wont have your powers you will be vulnerable and that way he can easily rid the world of the Charmed Ones" Everything was quite for about a minute because each sister had to process this information they just heard. " Well, how the hell do you want us to kill him?" Phoebe asked, frustrated The elder explained the process, which let me tell you, wasn't a pretty one. He said that each sister would have to travel back by good magic to before Tempus was born, they would have to kill his mother, therefore killing all existence of time travelers. There had never been a time traveler on the side of good, because all time traveling would eventually lead to evil. After a moment of discussion between Paige, Prue, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, and Andy they had decided to accept the mission. " Before we time travel we have to go get Piper explain things to her and then go!" Paige said  
  
CUT TO: The manor, in the attic Piper was pacing the attic, all the kids including the babies were in the attic reading and sleeping. That was when Paige and Phoebe orbed home to tell Piper the news. After a discussion they convinced Piper to agree and decided that Melinda, Wyatt and Mackenzie would have to take care of Margot, Mia and Megan. " Wyatt, Melinda, and Mackenzie, please some here a second" Phoebe called out softly, careful not to wake the babies. The oldest kids all trooped over, a little nervous. " We have a mission by the elders and we are going to have to time travel back about 4570 years" Piper took a deep breath before continuing, " and we need you guys to take care of the little ones" gesturing towards Margot, Mia and Megan. Wyatt was about to say something but Phoebe interrupted " We know this is a lot, but please!" The kids nodded. " But what if we need some help or we're in trouble?" Little Melinda asked. Paige answered this question " Honey, listen to me I doubt that you will need this but listen anyways" " You can always uncle Glen at work and he will come straight home, and if that doesn't work and you really are in trouble you can summon Grandma Patty and Great grandma Penny" " But where's the spell?" Mecki squeaked, her tiny body shaking Phoebe went over to her daughter to comfort her. " There's nothing to be scared about" " I know this is a big step but I know you guys can handle it" Meanwhile Piper was flipping through the book and Paige was writing Glens cell number on paper. Piper called the kids over and showed the spell and ingredients. " Wyatt!" She declared, " I'm leaving you in charge of all of this spell and ingredient stuff to you" " you wont be able to contact us at all so just use the things we left you, and we will be gone for about 6 to 9 hour's" Just then the sisters got a call from the elders saying come now, we need to get started. Each sister had a turn to give their kids hugs and kisses but then they were off. " Well!" Melinda declared " Lets go downstairs with the babies and watch some TV. First Wyatt "assigned" one baby to each kid. Melinda got Margot, Mackenzie got Megan, and Wyatt got Mia. They each were about to reach for they're cousins when one demon shimmered in. He reached for Margot and Melinda completely panicked and tried to blow the demon up, of course because she was holding Margot her aim was completely wonky. She missed and blew up Grams' old Wicca chair. Mackenzie screeched and shimmered Wyatt, Mia, Megan, and herself out, hoping that Melinda would be smart and not kill anyone or anything. Mackenzie shimmered her family to just outside the door of the attic. By now the babies started whimpering. When all was quite, Mackenzie slowly opened the door to the attic, afraid of what she might find. But instead of blood all over the place what she found was a tired and bruised Mellie sitting on the couch with Margot in her arms. " Well did you blow him up?" Wyatt asked " No, I didn't get the chance, which makes me sure that he will come back" Melinda answered as a matter of factly. " Ok, well we need to be extra careful, because mom is counting on us to take care of the babies" Mackenzie said Just then a different demon shimmered in, holding a vial. Wyatt hoped they wouldn't have to find out what it was for, but before he could make his move the demon went over to Melinda and grabbed Margot out of her hands and knocked Melinda to the floor. He then shimmered out. When Melinda shortly recovered from the shock she stood up, dusted off, and began to cry. " Its ok, Mellie" Mackenzie was busy comforting her cousin and Wyatt figuring out what to do when all of a sudden another demon shimmered in, the same one that tried to steal Margot before. Right now the remaining 2 babies were in pink and purple matching bassinets. The demon reached for Mia, leaving Megan screaming her head off. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Melinda collapsed on the floor in pain and fear. Because right before that another demon shimmered in, stabbing Melinda in the back and grabbing Megan before shimmering off. Wyatt ran over to his sister while Mackenzie ran around the attic gathering all the materials for summoning Grandma Patty. She recited the spell and a blue light fell over the attic. Over in the corner Melinda was whimpering in pain while Wyatt put pressure on her wound. Patty's presence then became known to the 3 little ones. " What do you want my dear grandchildren?" She asked " Come, quick, heal Melinda, she's been stabbed!" Mackenzie cried out Patty the ghost sort of floated over to Melinda, sprinkling blue orbs over her wound on her back. Melinda got up and thanked Patty. " Grandma, 3 very bad demons stole Margot, Mia, and Megan, and we don't know how to get them back," Wyatt explained Patty gasped as she heard the news. " I know a scrying spell that might be able to find them only if the demons haven't taken them to another plane, such as the astral plane" Patty says helpfully " The only problem is that I think it will only work with something of each of the babies," Patty continued " Oh, well Margot has a purple blanket that aunty Prue gave her" " I will go get it" Wyatt said Wyatt ran into Margot and Glen and Paige's room and reached into her basinet, he pulled out a soft pink blanket and on it was a triquetra, a symbol of good magic. He ran back to the attic as fast as he could and lay the blanket down in front of Patty. " I also know that the twins each have matching pink blankets" Melinda squeaked Next she left and ran into Prue and Andy and the twin's room. She reached into the basinets and quickly pulled out the 2 blankets, also with triquetra's stitched into them. She ran back to the attic where her family was preparing the scrying spell " Now, I have all the ingredients ready, but I need you 3 to each hold one blanket over the map while I say this spell" Patty said All 3 kids positioned themselves just as Patty had said. Now they were ready to begin! Patty recited the spell: Let the charmed ones' whereabouts come to me and let me see the secrets of the demons lair so we can go there. A very bright blue light fell over the room and the chandelier started to shake. " Keep it going!" Patty shouted over the wind. They waited a few minutes and when everything had died down all 3 blankets were clumped together on the page about the 11 different planes in the BOS.  
  
" Grandma, what happened?" Melinda asked quietly, afraid of the answer " I am afraid to admit, but your cousins are not on our plane, the demon has taken them to another plane" She explained sorrowfully. " Can't we search each plane until we find them?" Wyatt asked, determined. " We can't do that because there are 11 different planes and that would take all day," Mackenzie piped up. " Well then I have no idea what to do" Wyatt said. " It has been about 4 and a half hours since our parents have left and they will be back in about 3 hours, what do we do until then?" Melinda asked " They are going to be so mad at us when they come home!" She finished. " NO!" Wyatt said, " We are going to find them and bring them back home safely" " I'm sorry by child, but there is nothing we can do until your parents come home" Patty explained. " All we can do for now is look up the slimeballs that took your cousins in the first place" Patty finished The 3 kids and the ghost all went over to the BOS. Wyatt opened the book and started flipping through the pages, it had been 3 minutes and he still hasn't found anything and Melinda and Mackenzie were getting restless. " Damn!" Wyatt cried, " I have no idea what I'm looking for, for crying out tears!" Just as he said that the pages in the BOS started flipping by themselves. Melinda and Mackenzie and Wyatt all ran and hid behind Patty's back. " Its ok" She called out soothingly " Its just great grandma helping us a little" When the pages had finished flipping Wyatt walked over to the BOS, cautiously. He looked in the BOS, and what he saw was so scary, he backed away again. " W-What is it?" Mackenzie asked " Come see for yourselves!" He answered, gesturing for them to come over The kids and ghost all gathered around the BOS and gasped at what they saw. Patty started reading aloud: "Dante, Jeremiah, and Caleb otherwise known as the demons of auction. They will steal their victim's usually precious babies and auction them off for power. The only known vanquish lies with the power of 4" " Lovely!" Wyatt shouted to the sky " My baby cousins are in some nutty plane and we don't where they are and the only way to get them back is to vanquish the demons and the only way to vanquish the demons is with the power of 3 or 4 and we don't have the power of 3 or 4 because my parents on some crazy mission and my cousins are the ones captured!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. " Calm down, my child" Patty whispered, " We'll get them back soon, I promise!" " Lets check the book again!?" Melinda said quietly. Mackenzie opened the book and started flipping back to the page about the demons of auction. When she got there she saw some writing starting to appear. This is what she read aloud: Now, that your cousins have captured they are now known as magical goods to the whole of the demon market!" " I wonder who could have wrote that?" Melinda wondered aloud. Patty smiled and looked up. " I think it was great grams!" She said " Well, I'd say that now we need to kick some demon a$$!" Wyatt exclaimed " But what do we do?" Melinda asked " I am sorry about this but the elders are calling me now and I have to go" Patty said " But wait-" Mackenzie's sentence was cut of, when all of a sudden a huge wind came roaring in. Wyatt, Melinda, and Mackenzie all thought it was the demons coming back to give them a piece of their minds, but it wasn't. They all huddled together in a corner by the attic. The wind started dyeing down and when it finally stopped out stepped.............. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, and Andy! " Uhhhhh, h-hi M-mom!!" Wyatt said a little to cheerfully. " Wyatt, Shut up!" Melinda whispered into her brother's ear. " Wait, you guys, we need their help, remember?!" Mackenzie said a voice a little to loud " Where is my little baby?" Paige asked, smiling " Well these, we, the, t-these demons kinda took her and the twins" Melinda said quietly " They what?!" Paige and Prue screamed. They screamed so loud it seemed like the whole house would come tumbling down. " Well, it wasn't our fault, and we summoned grandma Patty but she couldn't help" the kids explained By now Paige was turning even whiter then she already was with fury and Prue had fainted. " OK, let's all calm down and get them back" Piper, always the rational one said. " Do you guys which demons they are?" Phoebe quietly asked " Yes, they are the demons of auction" Wyatt answered "Eeew k, well I think that we've battled those demons before when Wyatt was born" Piper said " Remember, when Paige went off to the demon market to find the demons who wanted to steal Wyatt and Phoebe and I had to go rescue her from the crone and the parasites and the demon of auction" Piper finished " Oh yeeeeaaaaaah!" Paige said She had just gotten over the shock of her baby in the hands of a demon. " Well don't worry honey" Phoebe was over near Prue who had woken up all sweaty but her hands were cold and clammy. " We will get them back," Phoebe said comfortingly. Piper was already starting to work by the BOS and Leo and Cole were scrying for them. " Alright" Leo announced 7 minutes later " I found them" "But what plane are they on?" Prue asked " We are pretty sure that they are on the demonic plane, which has the demon market," Cole answered. " That's good, because I'd rather them be on an evil plane then on a good plane, because then it would be harder to get to because the good planes are guarded with fairy and elder magic" Leo explained. "Lets get cracking, wait but what exact plane are they on?" Paige asked " They are on the spirit/demonic plane which means they are only spirits and they're bodies have gone to the wasteland, but that doesn't mean they are necessarily dead, all we have to do once we find them is send 3 of us to the wasteland to get their bodies" Leo said. Prue and Paige both took in a deep breath as they processed this information. " Aunty Paige, by the way how did your mission go?" Wyatt asked " Success" Was the only word Paige said.  
  
45 minutes later the family had a plan. Phoebe, Piper, and Cole would go to the demon market in the spirit plane and rescue the babies' spirits, bringing them home. While they are in the spirit plane Prue, Paige, Leo and Andy would go to the wasteland and rescue their bodies.  
  
CUT TO: The demon market. BUMBUMBUM.. LOL  
  
Cole had transformed into Balthazor and was already in the market looking ahead of time for the babies.  
  
Phoebe and Piper had dressed up into these crappy looking outfits pretending to be demons looking for something. They approached the woods where the market was supposed to be, but all they saw was 3 men and an opening to woods, and let me tell you, it didn't look very welcoming. Piper and Phoebe approached one of the men. " Can you let us in?' Piper demanded " What's the password?" he demanded back Piper looked at Phoebe for some help and got an idea. " Lets use magic!" Phoebe whispered to Piper " No, we cant because then that will show them that we're good because only the side of good had blow up powers!" Piper fiercely whispered back. A wicked smile crossed her face " But we can use some magic god gave you" She finished. Phoebe looked at Piper with a questioning look but when Piper undid Phoebe top 3 buttons on her shirt she understood. Phoebe walked up to the very ugly demon and started flirting with him and touching him, while Piper as quietly as she could blew up the other demons. When the demon realized what the pretty women had done he pushed away from Phoebe in disgust. " Alright now buddy ya either let us in or we blow you up like your little demon friends here" Piper said meanly. The demon bowed his head and opened the "portal" to the market. Phoebe and Piper took a deep breath and walked in hand in hand! Little did they know the demon had alerted the whole market and trouble was ahead!  
  
CUT TO: The wasteland " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Prue help me!" Paige screamed, one of the demons bodies seemed so lifeless and Paige so curious touched it! It then attacked her pulling her down into the black hole, which led into Hades otherwise known as hell or the underworld. " Hold on Paige, I'm coming!" Prue screamed at her sister " Ahhhh Leo, Leo, Leo!" She said in a huff. Leo orbed into the hole, which by now Paige was halfway down. " Oh Oh I see orbs!" Prue exclaimed Slapping Andy on the arm, HARD " Ouch!" " Jeez Prue watchya do that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm " Sorry, just nervous" Andy knew she wasn't paying any attention; she was looking into the black hole waiting for her baby sister and brother-in law to come back. Leo just then orbed back up with a tired and bruised looking Paige. " What took you so long?" Paige and Prue asked at the same time Paige walked over to Prue and collapsed in her sister's arms, welcoming the hug. " Uhhh guys, we might wanna start looking for your kids before the spell wears off and we get sent back into our plane" Leo said nervously " Well its not my fault that curious Paige had to go and get herself attacked!" Prue said " Oh my gosh, Prue!" Paige said The 4 members of the Halliwell family started walking along the wasteland looking around. All along the way Andy and Leo could hear Paige and Prue fighting over who knows what! " Tsk Tsk Tsk" Andy said to Leo whispering " Sisterly rivalry!"  
  
CUT TO: Back at the demon market Piper and Phoebe, still in their ridiculous get ups, were peaking around a corner where they heard some shouting. It sounded something like this: Listen, Ladies and Demons I have here the latest, the newest set of Charmed Ones. Oohs and aahs could be heard all over the auction room Phoebe and Piper peaked their heads around the corner to find their nieces in bodies form even though it was really their spirits only, on a table strapped back with magical ropes. Tears came to Piper's eyes as she saw Mia; the youngest of them all start to bawl and a demon slap her across the face. " Its so cruel" Phoebe whispered, " I know what Prue and Paige are feeling right now, fear, nervousness, anxiety, I felt the same way when Mackenzie was kidnapped by the creepers" " Well let's do something about it then, shall we?" Piper said " Hey!" Piper shouted, she had walked out from behind the corner " You might wanna gi-" She was cut off by some demons pulling her arms behind her back. Her hair was in her eyes but she looked fiercely ahead, determined not to lose. She then looked at her sister, who also had some ugly demon holding her arms behind her back. The auction had stopped and all demons eyes were one the charmed ones. It seemed as if the babies had recognized someone had come for them. Mia smiled and giggled at the sight of her aunts. Suddenly some demon spoke up. " Well, well, well what do we have here?" he said snarling at the sisters Phoebe noticed him as the demon from the BOS that had taken the babies. His partner was behind him smiling. The demon nodded one of his servants holding Piper and she suddenly felt a jerk and she realized he was pulling her away. She looked around hoping to find Phoebe coming with her. But when Phoebe was still in her place Piper looked at her and tears formed in her eyes. She blew her sister a kiss hoping it wouldn't be the last.  
  
CUT TO: The wasteland! " Prrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue!!!!!" Paige yelled, " Send flying!" They were battling 4 demons, each Halliwell had one demon. Right now Prue had taken care of her demon and so had Leo but Andy and Paige were having a little trouble. Prue, with the flick of her hand sent the demon Paige was fighting, hurtling through the air. They could hear the crack as the demons head cracked open. He screamed in pain and shimmered off. " You know what?" Andy said between gasps " What we really need right now is Piper with her powers and Phoebe with her martial arts" He explained The demon he had been fighting got tired and shimmered off. About a few miles away they could all suddenly hear come crying that sounded a lot like Megan's. " Oh my god!" Prue exclaimed, " It's the babies!" She and Paige started to run, Leo and Andy trailing closely behind them.  
  
CUT TO: Demonic Market Phoebe felt her head swim as she wondered where Piper was going? If she'd be all right? Where Cole was? How were Prue and Paige? And had they found the babies' bodies? All these questions raced through her mind as she felt her body being moved also. She only hoped for the best, hoping she would be going to wherever Piper was going. 5 minutes later she was tied to a chair in front of a fire with a ton of demons gathered around her. She looked around for her sister and when she found her, sitting 2 feet away she starting laughing and crying at the same time. She instantly stopped laughing when she saw the sight of her poor sister. She was covered in bruises on her arms and head and she had a large cut across her forehead also her lip was bleeding, but overall she looked determined. Piper had very clearly obviously tried to escape and find her. Now Phoebe's tears were at a small puddle in front of her. She feared for her and her sister's life but smiled to let Piper know she was there for her. When Piper smiled back she knew from then and there everything would be all right.  
  
CUT TO: The Wasteland Prue, Paige, Leo and Andy had been running now for 5 minutes trying to trace the Megan's cry. So far they had no luck! " Where are they?" Andy cried breathlessly Paige answered, " I see them, just keep running!" She cried They ran for about 30 more seconds when Prue collapsed. Andy ran towards his wife and screamed when he saw her. She somehow had a huge gash across her cheek and forehead. She was pale and her eyes were open. " Oh my god, Prue!" Andy cried Leo and Paige ran over to Prue also " Leo, Leo, Leo!" Paige screamed, " Heal her!" Leo quickly bent down and held out his hands and a yellow glow eliminated from them. After a few seconds Prue awoke with a start, and started coughing. Her family gave her big hugs smothering her. " Ok, people, I'm ok lets go find the babies" Prue explained " No, honey, we have to make sure you're alright before we continue" Paige answered Prue tried, but she was still to weak, to get up but fell again and Andy helped her up. Paige gave her sister a worried glance but when she heard her baby cry again she started running. Leo looked at Prue and Andy for help and said to them " Andy you go after Paige and help her and I'll say here with Prue" Leo said. As soon as he said that Andy took off as well and Prue sat down with Leo's help. " So?" Prue asked, " What happened to me?" " I don't really know, Prue, but I know it definitely wasn't a demon I think you just tripped on the deep ditch on the ground," He answered as a matter of factly 15 minutes passed and Prue fell asleep on Leo and Leo as tired as anything. They heard footsteps' running close to them and when Leo looked it was Paige and Andy and they were carrying the babies, both with smiles on their faces.  
  
CUT TO: The demonic market Piper was still smiling at Phoebe when some man started speaking. It sounded like this: " We have here, 2 of the charmed ones!" He announced loud enough for every man and demon alike to hear. " Now would anyone think that I would pass up the chance to kill the charmed ones?" he snarled meanly at Piper and Phoebe Piper looked at Phoebe helplessly as a demon began to pull Piper off into a cage. " Now, the first thing that most of you idiotic demons would is kill them fast and painlessly but I, I want to make them suffer" he continued, "Lock her up!" he said to a demon with white skin half lizard and half human. Phoebe stared helplessly as the fire started in the middle of the logs and the cage was lowered down, with Piper in it. Piper, from the top blew Phoebe a good-bye kiss and Phoebe did the same. Tears streamed down Pipers face in fear and pain, because the fire had started licking her skin. Piper's cage lowered down even further and she screamed in pain and anguish. The fire had now completely enveloped Piper in its flames and she was screaming so loud that it could be heard from across the world. Phoebe watched as her older sister burned and burned, wondering when it was her turn. Seconds later when it didn't come, and Phoebes head was buried in her face, she looked up and what did she see? " Phoebe" Piper whispered, "Please help me, I'm hurt" Phoebe couldn't believe her eyes. Piper was alive! Phoebe shakily stood up and walked over to the cage, only problem: the cage was up 15 feet in the air. She suddenly had an idea. Phoebe pushed herself off the ground as fast as she could, afraid that if she didn't get there in time, Piper might pass out again. When she reached the cage she carefully pulled it down with her. She opened the door and stuck her hands inside to signal for her sister to come out. But she couldn't. Phoebe stepped into the squeaky cage and helped her sister out, by putting all her support on Phoebes shoulders. Phoebe was careful not to touch her sister's burns. She sat Piper down on a log and smiled at her. " Phoebe, please help me," Piper whispered. Phoebe brainstormed for a minute then said a spell for magikal cream to make burns automatically disappear. Piper tried to smile and say thanks but the burns on her jaw stopped her and she winced in pain. Phoebe carefully rolled Pipers sleeves up and started rubbing the cream on, instantly the burns disappeared and Piper's skin looked like it had never been burnt. Phoebe continued on Piper's face and legs and the burns disappeared, and Piper was able to say something. " Thank you so much, Pheebes" Piper smiled, and gave her sister a hug, but she couldn't. Piper let out a strangled scream and Phoebe was alarmed. " WHAT?" Phoebe asked, fearfully " I forgot that I had burns under my shirt" Piper answered Both sisters just stood there, wondering what to make of the awkward moment. Phoebe realized something. " H- Here" Phoebe said, she handed her sister the cream again, awkwardly Piper took it and said: "Well, I' just gonna go behind those tree's over there and put this on" She finished Phoebe sat down on a log and waited for Piper to finish, she could hear piper struggling a bit with her burns and clothes. Her eyes wandered over to the demons. They were still frozen! Phoebe couldn't believe her eyes. That was the longest time that Piper's powers had lasted so long, and it had been at least half an hour since she froze them. Finally, Piper waltzed out from the trees, all her burns gone, and a big smile on her face. " Well then, if we're done here then lets go find the babies" Piper said Phoebe, and Piper walked across the demons, hand in hand, heads held high and smiling.  
  
CUT TO: The wasteland " Oh my gosh!" Prue exclaimed, "You found them!!" She rushed over to her husband and sister and grabbed her crying children out of their hands. Meanwhile Paige was smothering her daughter with love, giving her wet kisses and hugs. Leo was keeping a look out for any loose demons wanting a chance to take out 2 of the charmed ones. Suddenly he screeched: "Um guys, I hate to break up this happy reunion, but here comes a deeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmooooooon!!!!!!" he screamed. The whole family ran as fast as they could, trying to catch up with Leo. They ran behind some bushes, safe and sound. " Well" Prue said, handing her twins to Andy "I have the spell, lets vamoose" Paige and Prue held hands and recited the spell. The last thing that Paige saw was another demon running up to them, and then everything went black.  
  
CUT TO: The demonic market Phoebe and Piper were about to exit the demonic market, with the babies when, Cole came running. " You guys, I was looking for you" he gasped, outta breath. He collapsed in Phoebe's arms and Piper let them have a little reunion. When they were finished the trio stumbled out of the demonic market, the babies cries growing in the distance as they walked farther and farther away from a place like hell.  
  
CUT TO: The Manor "Oomph" Prue yelped, she fell from the roof and onto a couch in the living room " That was some expedition" Paige complained, " My new suede pants are ripped" Prue gave her youngest sister an exasperated glare " Paige!" she said, scolding her sister for being rude " We barley made it out alive!" "Well." Paige said, letting her voice trail off. Prue understood at once, she nodded at Leo and he orbed away, coming back 1 minute later with an overly annoyed Glenn. Glenn some how knew about the story and he huddled around Margot and Paige. Prue gestured her head to one side at Leo and Andy and she walked out of the room, followed closely behind by Leo and Andy. The trio just stood there awkwardly until Leo said: " Well, ill leave you 2 alone while I go check up on Piper and Phoebe because remember the babies are just spirits until your sisters come back with their bodies" Leo stalked off upstairs to his and Piper's room. Prue and Andy headed for their room each with a twin in hand.  
  
CUT TO: Middle of nowhere "Piper, Piper!" Piper could faintly hear Leo calling her. She wondered why, since he knew none of them could orb "Piper honey, get Cole to shimmer you and your sister to the manor, Prue and Paige have found the babies bodies" Piper thought she was going mad from the heat, after all they had been trekking through the forest for and hour now looking for the way home, and wouldn't let her soon- to- be brother in law shimmer them home because it was evil magic. Piper slapped her sister hard to get her attention. When it didn't work Piper looked at her younger sister and noticed she was laughing and nuzzling her fiancé. "Phoebe!" Piper slapped her sister again " STAY FOCUSED!" Phoebe looked up to Piper with an innocent smile. "Don't you play innocent missy!" Piper scolded. Both sisters burst out laughing, it was game they played ever since Piper was 4 and Phoebe was 1, they had to act harsh and the first one to laugh would lose and have to be kissed by the other one. " Well I guess no one gives a kiss this time Pheebes" Piper laughed aloud " Oh, what was it you distracted me from my fiancé for to tell me?" Phoebe asked " Well, I heard Leo calling me." When Phoebe looked at her sister as if she was a 2 headed monster Piper turned red " Piper, honey are you sure you aren't just dehydrated?' Phoebe asked, unable to keep a straight face. " NO PHEEBES!" Piper yelled "Cole!" She demanded "Shimmer us home!" " But But.." He couldn't finish his sentence "Don't ask questions just do it!" Piper said Cole looked at Phoebe in askance but Phoebe just shrugged back, confused as ever Cole put an arm around each sister and shimmered  
  
CUT TO: The manor Leo was pacing violently on Grams' carpet and when Piper shimmered in and saw what he was doing, yelped and hit him playfully on the head. "Ouch, what did ya do that for?" Leo asked his wife "Leo, Piper is very stressed right now," Phoebe explained  
  
"Ok, great!" Leo said, "You guys got the babies, so lets go found Prue and Paige"  
  
Leo, Piper, and Phoebe went upstairs while Cole went looking for bounty hunters  
  
Leo headed to the attic to get the spell ready, Piper headed to Prue's room to tell her the news, Phoebe headed to Paige's room to tell HER the news.  
  
CUT TO: Paige's room Paige heard a knock and a voice outside her bedroom door. Paige didn't like being disturbed, because she had just gotten Margot Dorothy, but just in case it was one of her sisters with the babies' spirits, she answered anyway "Who is it?" Paige asked, instantly came the reply, "Its, me!!" Phoebe answered. Somehow Paige knew it was Phoebe and not and Piper, because sometimes she got there voices confused. Which was kinda sad since she'd known them all her life. "Can I come in?" Phoebe asked Paige answered "Sure Pheebes!" Phoebe slowly opened the door and walked in " Guess what?" Phoebe asked her little sister " You found the babies' bodies?" Paige answered, carefully " Yes!!" Phoebe screeched, jumping up and down Paige jumped up off the bed to thank Phoebe, She took her in a hug and screeched thank you and she also jumped up and down. " Well Leo needs us the attic, to say the spell" Phoebe pulled away from an overly excited Paige Paige swiftly grabbed Margot out of her bassinet (body Margot) and followed Phoebe into the attic. When Paige and Phoebe got there, Prue, Leo and Piper were already there, gathered around the BOS Prue and Piper were each holding a baby's body. Their spirits were floating high near the ceiling. Piper put Mia down and ran over to Paige, gave her a swift hug and explained how they would do the spell. The sisters prepared the spell just like the BOS said to: each baby in a bassinet with their spirit floating over their body. The witches held hands and started reciting the spell. Phoebe could feel Paige's and Prue's hands start to clamp onto Phoebe harder. She could also feel the magic coursing through her body and out into her sisters' hands. The lights in the attic started to shake and a bright blue light fell over the room. " I think the little power of 3 is coming back." Paige whispered As soon as the babies' spirits were safely in their bodies they started to cry. Prue and Paige rushed over to their kids and quieted them down " Well, I think that the older kids should come home now" Piper said " I second that!" Phoebe put an arm around her older sister " Leo! Leo!" Piper called "Bring back Mellie, Wyatt, and Mecki" Leo, Piper's husband orbed in holding Wyatt and Mackenzie's hand and Melinda was on his shoulders. " Whoa, uncle Leo!" Mackenzie cried, "Lets go back and see the clouds!" 


End file.
